


Prideland

by FleaBee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleaBee/pseuds/FleaBee
Summary: Sometimes a father had to bury his pride even if that means singing Disney songs with his daughter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Prideland

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he heard his four-year-old daughter singing _Let It Go_ from the movie Frozen. He hated that movie with a passion. He never wanted to hear it again. His mother-in-law had bought the movie and a matching costume for the character Elsa. His princess had worn the costume every day since and played the movie on loop from the time she got up until she went to bed.

"Daddy." His daughter had spotted him. "Look look look!" She was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Karaoke. Did your grandmother get that for you?"

"Yep. Can you sing with me, daddy?" She pleaded.

He was a destroyer of worlds, he didn't sing and especially not Disney songs. The cheerful characters on the case made him want to murder each one, slowly and painfully. Bra was looking at him with her big blue eyes.

He sighed. "Of course, sweetheart, I'll sing with you."

Bra smiled and ran and put the DVD into the game console. She already had the microphones set up. She ran back to him and then dragged him to the seat. Vegeta internally cursed as the first song she chose was _Let It Go_.

"This is my favourite. I want to be Elsa when I grow up. Is this one your favourite to daddy?"

"I don't have a favourite."

She started the song and sung with much enthusiasm. Dancing along as she sung as loud as possible. She stopped turned around and stomped her foot her face scrunched up in annoyance at him.

"Daddy, you have to sing. I can't do all the singing," Bra demanded.

He smirked, only four-years-old and already had an attitude. Considering who both her parents were, it was expected.

"All right, alright. I'll sing sweetheart," he replied.

Bra watched him to make sure he was really going to sing this time. He rolled his eyes and began singing along. Once she was satisfied, she went back to singing herself. When the song finally ended, she played it again. Then she played the song a third time. She was about to play the song a fourth time when Vegeta stopped her.

"Darling, I think we should sing something else now."

"But I like this song, it's my favourite." Bra pouted. He would not let his little princess get her own way.

"Just because it's your favourite doesn't mean you have to play only that song."

"Alright. I don't know how to choose a new song," Bra told him, handing over the controller. He'd learnt how to use the console a long time ago.

He let her choose a whole array of songs from the Little Mermaid, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Beauty and the Beast, and so on. They weren't scoring that well at karaoke, not that he cared. He was enjoying spending time with his daughter. Childhood went by too fast, his eldest was already a teenager. He hadn't been involved until his oldest was five years old. He hadn't cared for Trunks at all when he'd been born. Caring for his son and Bulma had come as a complete surprise to him. He'd never cared about anyone but himself before that point. When he started caring, he then had no idea how to show he cared until the Majin Buu incident where he almost lost both.

They'd just finished singing the song _I just can't wait to be King_ from the Lion King. He actually rather liked that song, if he was going to pick a song to like from Disney, that would be it. Not that he would tell anyone.

"Daddy, mummy said you're a prince. Does that make me a princess?"

"Of course, you're the princess of all Saiyans."

"Do you want to be King, like Simba wants to be King?" She asked her father.

"A long time ago, I wanted to be King. Not so much anymore."

Bra moved to his lap. "How do you become a King? Do you automatically come one if you are a prince?"

"No, just because someone is a prince does not mean they will become a King."

"Who's the current Saiyan King?"

"My father was the last Saiyan King. He died while I was still a child. I wasn't much older than you when he died. There was no king after him."

"What about your mum?"

"She also died, the same time my father did." Not that he ever knew his mother. Saiyan children usually only knew who their father was.

"So you're an orphan, like Cinderella and Aladdin and Elsa and Anna and ..." Bra listed off the characters she knew to have dead parents.

"Yes." He interrupted her. Otherwise, she'd just keep listing characters.

"Since grandpa died, who was meant to be the next King?"

"I guess I was meant to be King. I was the first prince of Planet Vegeta."

"So how come you're not King if grandpa is dead and you're the first prince?" His ever-curious daughter asked.

"What is a King without a Kingdom? Planet Vegeta is gone, the Saiyan's are very few. There is no one left to rule over. That is the reason I remain a prince." He told his daughter.

"I think you would make a very good King daddy. The best King in the universe."

He smiled, a smile reserved for his daughter. He sang with her until it was time for dinner. Glad that the only people who would ever see him like that was his family.

His daughter had been secretive and giggly for several days. She obviously had a secret that she was keeping from him. What that secret was he couldn't even guess. Today she was even more giggly than usual. His wife kept winking at him, and his son sent cheeky grins in his direction. Whatever Bra's secret was, the rest of the family was in on it.

"Mummy, is it time yet?" Bra asked.

Bulma glanced at the clock on the far wall. Before smiling. "It sure it."

Bra clapped her hands. "Daddy, happy birthday." She kissed her father on his cheek. "Mummy helped me prepare a present for you."

Today wasn't his actual birthday. The orbit of planet Vegeta was very different from Earth, he didn't know when his birthday was in Earth years. Bulma had chosen the day he'd arrived on Earth after the original Planet Namek was destroyed.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He kissed his daughter's cheek.

"You need to dress up daddy, then can you have your surprise," Bra told him.

He'd noticed his daughter wasn't wearing her Elsa costume for the first time in who knows how long. She looked like a real Earth princess with her pink ruffled dress, hair pulled into a bun with pink flower scrunchie and a butterfly hairclip. His wife and son were also formally dressed, which wasn't unusual when Bulma had executives meetings and dragged Trunks along.

He was expecting a suite, but instead laid out on his bed he found formal Saiyan armour, with his family crest and blood-red cape. He smiled. This he would definitely find more comfortable than human male formal apparel.

Fully dressed, the family piled into Bulma's jet copter, including both her parents. They flew out to a secluded location with running plains for as far as the eye could see. He could see Goku's family, the Namekians Piccolo and Dende, Krillens family and the other humans waiting for them at the top of a rock face. Tables of food had been laid out.

"Trunks and Goten found this place daddy. Doesn't it look just like Pride Rock from the Lion King!" Bra told him proudly.

It didn't look precisely like pride rock but was close.

"Happy Birthday Vegeta," Everyone shouted when he exited his wife's jet copter.

He just nodded to the group.

Gohan cleared his throat. "I'm certain I'm not doing this right. I didn't have a lot to go on for Saiyan culture, so instead, we've made our own coronation ceremony. With a lot of influence from Bra. Everything the light touches is your kingdom. It really is because Bulma bought the land and Bra really wanted me to say that line. The Saiyans are few Vegeta, as the oldest of the half Saiyans, I'd like to formally accept you as my King. Vegeta King of all Saiyans." Gohan knelt before him. He then stood and returned to the group.

Trunks was the next to stand before his father.

"Dad, you've always been a King to me, ever since I was young. I formally acknowledge you as my father and my King. I love you, dad." Trunks hugged him, he slapped the boy on the back. Trunk then stood beside his mother, looking back with pride.

Goten was next. "You've always been the leader of Saiyans to me, King Vegeta." He then returned to the group after Vegeta acknowledged him.

Pan was the next. "Are you really a King now?" Pan asked.

"Pan, that wasn't what you are meant to say." Videl scolded.

Vegeta smirked at Kakarots granddaughter. "Yes, it would seem that I'm now King."

Bra took Pan's hand and smiled up at him. "You're going to be the best King in the world, Daddy."

"No, grandpa Ox is the best King in the world," Pan argued.

"Is it my turn yet?" Kakarot asked.

"Goku, you were meant to be before Gohan." Bulma laughed. "Since everyone else has gone, it's now your turn."

"Right." Kakarot laughed. "Vegeta, since you're a king now, do you want to battle after lunch? I wanted to fight you before lunch, but Chi Chi wouldn't let me. Let's have lunch, I'm starving."

"Daddy, did you have fun today?" Bra asked him as he carried her to bed.

"I did sweetheart," he told her.

"Are you happy to be a King now? Or do you want to go back to being a prince?" She sounded worried as she asked.

"Now that I am King, I will be for life." He placed Bra on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for today, my little Princess."

Lion King was definitely his favourite Disney movie, not that he would ever tell anyone that.


End file.
